Small Changes
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: It's been 3 years since the journey and everyone has come to Iselia to spend some quality time together. Colette becomes Lloyd's girlfriend and they noticed changes in each other LloydXColette *Rated M for last chapter*
1. The Voice

**Me:** Contains LloydXColette fluff. I own nothing and Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco. I'm thinking about doing some oneshot things with how as Colette seems more of how Lloyd's changed, the more her crush changes into passion and vise versa. Fot those who care, I'm still working on Three Angels. I'm just kinda at a roadblock at the moment.

* * *

It has been 3 years since the sprouting of the new World Tree, since the journey of restoration. It has been exactly to today because it it once again Colette's birthday. Everyone was coming to the Temple of Martel where it had all started to celebrate. Lloyd had even sent word that he would be coming, taking a break from his exshpere journey. Regal and Presea had arrived first, bringing a cake the man made for the occasion. Collette was turning 19 this year. Genis and Raine had already been there, setting up the temple. A few chairs here, a table there, a large banner saying happy birthday Colette. The chosen was grateful for all this, but she really just wanted to be with her friends and see Lloyd again.

None of them had changed too much over the last three years. Time flowed for Presea again so she was looking like a 15 year old teen. Genis had finally hit a growth spurt now reaching the top of Colette's head. Colette's curves filled out slightly more, but she still looked the same. Zelos had taken on a new fashion of wearing his hair in a ponytail.

What was even better was that Lloyd wasn't alone. Apparently Derris-Karlon wasn't able to drift far into space. It ended up being pulled into Symphonia's gravitational pull and become an asteroid without a specific pattern. It's be there one day, not seen for 2 years, then gone a week and seen again. It had a mind of it's own, so to speak. It had appeared a year ago and Kratos had been traveling with his son and Noshie.

"Hey Colette."

She turned to see Genis come beside her and help set out dishes on the table. They were doing it kinda buffet style to be simple.

"What is it Genis?" She asked and Genis put his hands behind his head,

"Your nervous about Lloyd coming back aren't you."

"Why?" The angel was confused.

"Because you went through all the trouble to find that necklace." Colette blushed, gripping her jewelry.

"Well.. Lloyd did make it for me. It's only natural that I.." Genis laughed at his friend's embarrassment.

"You still like Lloyd. I knew it! You lose something like that and then suddenly find it again." Raine his her brother in the back of the head,

"Genis. You have no room to talk. When's the last time you've found something after you lost it."

The half elf sighed and Sheena plopped half a strawberry in her mouth.

"You think he's changed?" She pounded.

"What do you mean my voluptuous.." Sheena stuff the rest of her strawberry into Zelos's mouth to shut him up. She was tired of him calling her that still.

"I mean. He's been away from us all this time, and he's been spending time with Kratos. What if he's like changed his style or maybe his entire personality." She shivered slightly.

"I just don't see Lloyd changing out of that red thing of his. His obsession with red." Raine sighed. Zelos understood where Sheena was getting at.

"You think he's become a stiff like his old man?" Zelos grinned.

"I never considered myself a stiff." The chosen jumped in the air and turned Sheena to face the voice, hiding behind her.

"Don't hurt me. She brought it up." He declared and she punched his face with the back of her fist.

"Shut up Zelos." The summoner said.

"Lloyd!" Colette ran over to her friend and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad to see you."

She felt his arms wrap around her body and stand back up, hugging her. Her feet left the ground.

"Uh."

"I missed you Colette."

He whispered in her ear. Colette realized that Lloyd had grown as well. He was beginning to reach his father's towering height, shy of a few inches. His face was more mature but still soft unlike Kratos.

He was still Lloyd.

"Yep. Recognize that grin and red jacket anywhere. Some things never change Lloyd."

Genis said sarcastically. He glared over at the half elf and set Colette back on the ground, walked over and locked the silver head under his arm, rubbing the head out of his hair.

"Lloyd. Stop it you idiot." He laughed and the boy let him go but stumbled back as Sheena and Zelos glomped him at the same time.

"We missed you Lloyd." He turned red and laughed.

"Of course." He said softly. They two got off.

"What's with your voice bud?"

Zelos stepped back slightly to gawk at his bud that was eye to eye with him.

"Lloyd had had some voice difficulties lately. He's got a sore throat so he won't sway much."

Kratos said and glared at the cake. Lloyd shook hands with Regal and Presea and had to listen to Raine nag him about staying out of contact for so long but Colette was happy. She wanted to see all her friends in the same room again, but her eyes always strayed back to Lloyd. Her crush seemed stronger then ever now that she had seen him again.

"I wanted the flower!"

Zelos complained as Sheena cut the cake and took the piece with a rose on top. Sheena lifted it with her fork and held it to her mouth.

"Ahh."

Zelos wasn't going to give up and quickly placed his mouth around the fork and his eyes smiled.

"Zelos! You idiot Chosen!"

She pulled on the fork, wagging it back and forth but his lips were sealed perfectly on the utensil. Kratos glared down at his cake,

"Blame your fate."

He said before taking about half of it into his mouth at once and everyone's eyes widened. Lloyd rubed the back of his head.

"Dad's a fan of sweets." Lloyd quietly said and silently chuckled.

"I see that even men like you have a weakness."

Raine teased. Colette smiled.

"I'm so glad things haven't changed. Zelos and Sheena are still fighting. Kratos is still full of surprises and Lloyd." she looked at him and smiled more.

"Lloyd is still Lloyd. I was worried when Sheena kept telling me you might have changed. But I'm glad your still the same person that I became friends with." Lloyd faked a smile and lowered his head, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah. We were afraid you were becoming like Kratos."

Zelos laughed and the former seraph threw his fork.

"NOOO!! My hair! Get it out. Its ruined!"

The man threw a perfect shot to where it got tangled in the tie and his hair where it was pulled back. Everyone decided to pitch in and get Colette a gift together. It was a new dress that fit her body slightly better. It held the relatively same pattern and fit fine with her cloak she already had. It was also had short sleeves that were slightly poofy. This would save her a lot of trouble from getting snagged on everything possible. Sometimes it seemed she got snagged or tripped over air.

"Thank you guys so much. I want to go put it on."

Colette said. Raine and Sheena followed her to her house to make sure it fit and so they could make adjustments. They had Kratos come with them in case of bandit or monster attacks on the way back to Iselia. They were going to meet back there later anyway. Lloyd's eyes never left her sight until she was out of the temple.

"So bud." He looked back to see Zelos suddenly in his face.

"What did you get Colette?"

"It must be big because you obliviously like her."

Genis added. Lloyd frowned and folded his arms. His mouth opened to say something but he then stopped.

"Come on Lloyd. It's so obvious. Colette told me of the secret letters you've been sending her." Genis said, eying his older friend.

"Love letters? How classical. That is a swell move Lloyd." Zelos said, throwing his arm over Lloyd's shoulder.

"It has been fairly obvious that you've liked Colette for years now." Genis said.

Lloyd's hands gripped tighter on his sleeve.

"There were obvious signs. Your attachment to her. You seemed nervous around her and you did everything for her."

Regal said, rubbing his chin in that mature, pondering matter.

"Lloyd. You should tell her how you feel." Presea said and Genis agreed.

"Yeah. I bet she likes you back." Genis paused,

"Actually. I know she likes you. She's told me several times."

"Put the moves on her bud." Zelos said, hands trying to find the source of his hairy disaster.

"I can't." He said softly.

"Sure you can. Just tell her you love her." Genis stood up.

"Or even better. Kiss her. Sweep her off her feet." Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"You guys don't understand. I can't!"

Lloyd finally yelled, his voice craked terribly towards the end. Everyone's eyes were apund him and he covered his mouth and lowered his head to hide his face.

"Lloyd. Your voice is.."

Genis blinked and shook his head free from his daze,

"Your throat is fine isn't it?! Do you not want to talk to us?"

"Lloyd?! Bud that was your voice?! But it sounded.."

Lloyd stood up defensively.

"Pretend you heard nothing! I can't talk to her like this!"

He yelled, his voice rising and dropping several times before he stormed out of the temple. The ones remaining looked at each other.

"His voice is?" Genis said, looking at the older men.

"I see. His voice is dropping and he's embarrassed by it." Regal said calmly.

"It happens to everyone." Zelos nodded.

"Sure. But why be so defensive about it?" Zelos said, pulling the fork.

"He probably is afraid of Colette hearing him like that." Presea said and stood up.

"We should follow."

"Na. Knowing Lloyd, he'll go back to Iselia just like we told Colette we would."

Genis said and the three walked out. Zelos pulled his hair free of the fork and sighed.

"My beautiful hair." Several red hairs were entangled in the pronged object. They didn't find Lloyd when they reached town though. Although they did find the girls and Kratos.

"My little angel you look so cute!" Zelos snuggled the girl.

"Where is Lloyd?" Kratos asked, noticing his son wasn't with them. They other looked at each other.

"He kinda ran off in embarrassment." Genis said.

"Lloyd? Embarrassed? I haven't seen that before." Raine pointed out, becoming curious.

"It has to do with Colette." Regal said and the Chosen stuttered.

"He's embarrassed by me?" She worried. Presea shook her head,

"Not by you. By himself in a way." Zelos rolled his eyes.

"It's not that hard. Basically Bud is mad about you and he can't tell you because his voice sounds like its falling apart."

"He has a sore throat. That is normal." Kratos said.

"No. His throat is fine. He's embarrassed by his craking voice." Regal affirmed. Sheena laughed slightly,

"Really? That's all? Lloyd knows that we won't make fun of him." Sheena said

"This is probably my fault." Colette clasped her hands.

"I talked so much about how nothing has changed that Lloyd feels embarrassed. Did you see where he ran off to?"

The others had no idea. Kratos could easily follow his son's mana trail and located him on a hill on the outskirts of the town. It had been a place Colette often visited. It had beautiful wildflowers in patched areas and it had a good veiw from the city. Kratos said nothing and just sat beside his son for a while.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed by." Kratos finally siad.

"Yes it is. Didn't you hear Sheena and Zelos go on about me changing into you." An almost exact voice replayed back. Kratos looked towards the village.

"You aren't me Lloyd. You may end up having more features that resemble me but you will never be me. You are far more strong-willed and determined then I will ever be." Lloyd looked at his hands,

"But Colette was happy that I was still me. This is a major change."

"It happens to everyone some point. Yours just happened today." Lloyd didn't replay.

"Besides. A little complication hasn't ever hurt you before." He looked at his Dad.

"When you couldn't defeat me in sparring you never stopped. When Colette became an angel, you didn't stop. When the Tower of Salvation fell you didn't stop."

"You called her Colette?" Lloyd said. Kratos had always referred to her as the Chosen. Although the systems are long demolished, her and Zelos will always be the last Chosen.

"Yes. But I see her differently now." Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"She is your Anna. She is someone you would do everything and stop at nothing to make happy. You shouldn't let something as growing up stop you."

Kratos said. Lloyd sighed and dug into his pocket pulling out a peice of plastic and unwrapped something.

"I only hope it didn't break."

It was a ring he had been working on the entire journey. As he got better, he would change it over and over. It had a amber gem in the hands of an angel that's dress formed the actual ring.

"Your right Dad. I think it's time I told Colette that I want to be with her." Kratos smiled,

"Is that why you've been quiet the next few days."

"I thought that if I waited till it was over that it wouldn't be that obvious." He said. Kratos stood up and looked over towards the village.

"Although. It will take time getting use to hearing me in you. I still see more of Anna in you then  
I'll ever see me. No matter how much like me you get. Your still Lloyd."

Lloyd looked back at the ring and Kratos started down the hill.

"I will have Colette come speak to you."

After about an hour Colette leaned over Lloyd, who was taring up at the sky, laying on his back.

"Lloyd?"

He said nothing at first and then rawred, scaring her onto her bottom and smiled.

"You always do that."

Lloyd smiled and sat up. She turned so she was facing the same direction as he.

"Lloyd. I heard whats wrong. It's ok. Your allowed to change. Your still Lloyd. Just like I'm still me even though."

She smiled as her wings unfrilled.

"I still have wings and my angelic senses. I'm still me. Just like you always told me."

She fumbled with her hands.

"Also. I'm sorry that you were embarrassed because of me."

"Stop apologizing you dork."

Lloyd said. Colette turned a violent red.

_"Oh Martel. He almost sounds like Kratos. It's so deep and hypnotizing."_

Lloyd turned the color of his jacket.

_"Oh no. Did I mess up? Why is she blushing? Damn it. Maybe I should stay quiet an.." _

His train of thought was derailed as Colette had her lips pressed against his cheek. He could feel a tingling sensation as small mana was transferred from her mouth to his face. She pulled back and covered her face.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"Listen to me. I probably sound worse then you did."

She said. Lloyd lifted her hand and slid a ring onto it.

"Colette. Your such a dork. You can't ever sound bad to me. Listen uhh. I made this for you its.." He trailed off to let her observe her gift.

"It's so pretty Lloyd. Your craftsman ship as really improved."

"It's a promise ring.." He notice her begin to blush again and he stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry. My voice is probably bothering you isn't it.." She shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"No Lloyd. Actually..it's really beautiful."

"The ring?"

"Your voice."

His almost faded blush from before returned.

"I can still tell it's you Lloyd. It's just different that's all. I like it." She said.

"I..like a lot of things about you Lloyd.."

She trailed off again. Lloyd stood up and lifted her to her feet.

"I'm still a bit embarrassed by it though." Lloyd rubbed his head.

"It's ok. I think your fine." She smiled.

"What?"

"Your voice hasn't craked since I got here."

Lloyd's hand rose slightly to his throat.

"I must be over it. I guess this is what I'll sound like the rest of my life."

"Lloyd. Could..would you ever consider... spending the rest of that life by my side? Like during the journey?"

Colette said, glancing at the ring. Lloyd laughed,

"Oh Colette. No matter where I go. I'm always by your side."

He turned her and embraced her body. She used to reach his chest and now her head rested at about his upper stomach. She gripped the red clothe and let her held in tears flow.

"Ok Lloyd. As long as I can hear your voice, I know your there."

"YO BUD!" They two turned to see Zelos come up with the rest of the group.

"Did you do it?"

"Do what?" Lloyd blinked.

"Oh my." Raine looked at Kratos.

"He sounds just like you."

"..."

"There are differences." Presea said.

"Colette. Is that ring your present?" Genis asked.

"Yeah. Lloyd made it." She held out her hand and Sheena examined it.

"How pretty."

"It's a promise ring."

She smiled. The older members of the group's jaws looked as if they unhinged from their mouths.

"A..promise ring?"

Raine's eye twitched. Kratos put his hand on his head.

"I didn't mean it like this Lloyd."

"Woohoo Bud. That's one way to sweep her off her feet."

"Shut up Zelos." Lloyd said embarrassed.

"What's wrong with it?" Genis asked.

"A promise ring means that Lloyd promises to someday give Colette an engagement ring." Raine rubbed her temples.

"Honestly Lloyd how.."

"So what?"

They blinked as Lloyd put his arm around Colette's shoulder. He bent down and kissed her cheek and a verity of expressions formed on his former groups faces. Genis was of disgust; Raine was of pity; Kratos just sighed; Presea's remained the same; Colette's was bright red; Regal smiled; Zelos smirked while Sheena hit him on the head; and Lloyd's face held confidence once again.

"That's what it means and so do I."

He smiled and Colette looked up at him, holding her cheek.

"Colette. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears streamed down her face agian and she glomped him.

"Yes Lloyd!"

Zelos couldn't help but snicker.

"If you close your eyes It sounded like Kratos just asked Colette out." He shrunk seeing both Aurions towering over him with soul breaking stares.

"Come on. It's all fun and games right." They looked at each other and held up forks.

"H h hey! Where'd you get those!!" They chased after him while the others laughed. Colette just smiled and held her ringed finger tightly.

"Kratos! That's not my hair!"

"Blame your fate."

* * *

~Fin (for now)

**Me:** I think I'll so a bunch of small ones like this. I like it. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated


	2. The Chest

**Me:** These little things are good for passing time for me. I hope you guys are likeing them. Thanks for the reviews. Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco

* * *

It was storming pretty hard. Everyone had been mostly confided to their homes to avoid the hard rain or..being struck by lightning. Kratos had gone off to visit Yuan and Dirk had gone underground for some work, leaving Lloyd alone at the house. He sighed and leaned against the doorway, looking outside at the rain.

"I hope Noishe is ok."

He tired to glance over at the house where the creature slept. He heard no noises or saw any movement so Noshie must have been asleep.

"That dog could sleep through Sheena and Zelos's arguing if he wanted to."

He grinned. It had been a week. A week since the chosen's birthday and when she said yes. Lloyd wasn't sure exactly what a boyfriend was suppose to do. When he approached Zelos on the subject he became frightened by the flirty details the redhead had giving him and went on about...sexual things. Lloyd then tried to ask his Dad..both Dad's about it. Dirk started rambling on about how women yell and throw heavy objects while the men take it, but it seemed to only be a dwarf custom. Kratos tried to suggest ideas but his relationship with Lloyd's mother wasn't really one to put into words. Expecully when he began to trail off the subject and eyes wonder towards the direction of the grave.

Lloyd groaned and looked off in the distance.

"To bad I can't ask you Mom. Your a women and would know what you like."

He rubbed his neck and sunk down onto the floor boards.

"Maybe I can go see Regal about it sometime. He's an older, mature male. He's had to have some experience."

He smiled when he thought about Colette. What did Colette like now. He couldn't do the same things as when he was her friend. She might think that it wasn't going anywhere and leave him. Losing the angel again was the last thing Lloyd wanted to do. His mind began to wonder again when there was a loud knock on the door. He took it to be thunder but it happened again. The man went downstairs and opened the door to see a soaked blond head and white clothes.

"Colette?" She smiled and parted the hair from her face,

"Hi Lloyd." He opened the door all the way and held out his arms,

"What are you doing you dork. Come inside before you get sick."

She laughed and the door closed behind her.

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh Colette." he rubbed his temples slightly,

"Couldn't you have waited till after the storm."

"Well, I was going to but.."

She screamed and gripped onto Lloyd's shirt at a crake of lightning.

"Are you still afraid of storms?" He asked at the women shaking in his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He laughed, running his hand through her wet, cold hair from her face,

"I'll get you a bath ready ok?"

He grinned and went into another room. She heard the water turn on and steam come from the room and a towel hit her in the head.

"I don't want you getting sick." Lloyd smiled, pushing Colette into the bathroom.

"Go on." Colette smiled and shut the door.

"It's so warm! Oh Martel! It's so cute. Lloyd, the soap is shaped like a doggy!"

She yelled from behind the door. Lloyd laughed. He had slipped away from metal work for a while and carved soap when he needed to be distracted. Strangely, they always came out as dogs. There was another flash and a thunderclap and he heard Colette squeal in the bathroom.

"Your fine Colette. Just stick your head under the water. You won't hear a thing."

Lloyd pulled up a chair, throwing some dry clothes onto the table. He reminisced about when they were little. There was a bad storm while they were at school and were stuck there. He must have been bearly 10 at the time.

* * *

"Stay calm everyone. We just need to distract ourselves until it passes."

A young Raine said, trying to calm down the class. She was trying to pry kids from the windows, who were watching the storms, or trying to calm the crying ones.

"Hey Genis. I bet if you got struck by lightning you could cast it." Lloyd grinned and the half elf frowned.

"I dought that. I bet if you got struck by lightning your hair would fall." He grinned, playing off the fact that hair sticks up when struck by lightning.

"Very funny Genis." He knocked the boy in the head and looked around.

"Where's Colette?" Genis pointed over at the girl hiding under her desk. Lloyd leaned over.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Hiding."

"From the storm?" The silvery boy asked.

"It's scary." The blond girl flinched a the loud noise. Lloyd crawled under with her and sat beside her.

"It's ok. It won't get you in here."

She flinched agian and wrapped her arms around him. He was the closest source of comfort. Lloyd began to blush as she pushed tightly against his chest.

"I'm scared." She shivered. Genis sighed and looked over at Raine.

"Raine?" He blinked and left the front of the desk to find his sister. Lloyd looked down at Colette as she shivered.

"Here." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"But what about you?" He shook his head and looked down at his bear stomach

"I always go around like this at home so." He grinned.

"Besides. This desk is by the window so you got soaking wet when the rain came in."

Colette leaned back against the desk and smiled.

"Thank you Lloyd." Lloyd rubbed his head.

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Go ahead and take a nap. I'll make sure the storm doesn't get you."

Lloyd grinned but didn't stay awake long. The steady breathing of his friend was hypnotising and he fell back against her, falling asleep. Her chest was soft and warm and he liked hearing her heartbeat.

* * *

Lloyd smiled, coming back into reality.

"I've liked Colette that long?" He looked down at his glove less hands.

"She's was so soft. Huh..I wonder if she..." He shook his head and blushed violently.

"What are you thinking about?! Why in the world would I want to hold Colette like that. She's my girlfriend, not some hunnie that can be played with like Zelos would do."

He pulled at his collar, thinking about some of the things Zelos had told him. He was beginning to feel those urges the redhead had talked about.

"Damn you chosen."

He got up so fast he didn't see Colette standing there and bumped into her.

"Lloyd. Are you ok?"

He pulled at his collar more, seeing Colette wrapped in a towel. He had seen this before when they stayed at a hot spring Zelos was familiar with but it was different. Colette was 19 now, not 16. Her body was more mature then back then.

"I set some clothes out for you to change in until yours are dry." He thrusted them into her hand and pushed her up the sitars.

"I wait down here."

She blinked and looked at the clothes in her hands.

_"What's wrong with Lloyd?"_ She looked down at her half naked self and smiled.

"Aww. I didn't know Lloyd was so shy. I wonder if that will makes things...difficult. Well then. I'll just have to toughen him up." She grinned.

Lloyd sat at the table, his fingers nervously tapping on the wood top.

_"Stupid! What are you thinking? Get those dirty thoughts from your head. It's your GIRLFRIEND remember."_

"Lloyd. Can you come up here?!"

Colette yelled. Her voice raised in the middle of the sentence when lightning flashed.

"Don't worry Colette."

His thoughts were shattered now. He was upset at the fear in his lover's voice. He looked at her sitting on the bed. She was wrapped tightly around a pillow.

"L loyd."

She chocked, trying to stop herself frowm shaking. Lloyd glanced over at his balcony door and pulled the doors shut.

"Is that a little better?"

He looked up at the dark sky. He didn't know for sure but it was fairly late. He hoped his Dads were ok. She nodded and Lloyd tilted his head slightly, looking gently at Colette.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"That one day at school, when there was that storm and you hid under your desk." The blond nodded.

"I remember. Then we fell asleep and Raine couldn't find us and Genis forgot which desk we were under."

She smiled and it faded quickly as she jumped to her feet at the thunderous sound. Lloyd quickly grabbed her shoulders and set her down.

"It's ok Colette. I'll make sure the storm doesn't get you." His deep voice echoed in her ears over the faint sound of thunder.

"You said that same thing that day also." Lloyd nodded.

"You remember what else happened?" She reached up from her pillow and pulled Lloyd's arm to sit beside her.

"You sat beside me with your jacket around me. You didn't care about not wearing a shirt." Lloyd blinked.

"Your memory never seizes to amaze me."

Lloyd smiled and notice her unbuttoning his jacket.

"What are you doing?"

He frowned but didn't fight back as she pulled his arm through the sleeve and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. She laid on the bed and put the pillow behind her head.

"So warm."

She smiled and closed her eyes, flinching at the flashes and sounds of the storm. Lloyd's eyes followed her silhouette from her head to feet, his face growing flush. Colette had many curves that Lloyd hadn't really seen before. His pajama's brought them out under their soft material.

"Colette."

She opened one eye,

"Aren't you going to fall asleep on my chest like that day also?"

She asked. The angel was obviously trying to recreate that night. Apparently, she held onto it tightly. His face remained flushed as he looked at her chest. He wasn't thinking dirty thoughts but they looked so soft and inviting it embarrassed him.

"I don't mind."

She repositioned herself and Lloyd's body acted while his brain yelled at him. The brunette head rested gently against the soft breasts and his blush began to vanish. They weren't like Sheena's but they were perfect to him. While yes, her chest was softer, it still had that warm feeling and that heartbeat. Colette rubbed his head like she had seen Kratos do sometimes and his eyes closed.

"Colette."

"Yes Lloyd."

"Your hot."

He said before going asleep. The former chosen blushed and then smiled. She hadn't even noticed that the storm had died down.

* * *

**Me:** There ya go XD Please review


	3. The Kiss

**Me:** I own nothing and Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco.

* * *

"I'm going to do this right. It would be the best gift ever."

It had been several months, a little over half a year since he hooked up with Colette and today was his birthday. They decided to celebrate it at the beach. He was their early to think. He had been doing things right. Those boyfriend things guys were suppose to do. Holding hands, walking Colette home, feelings stupid for celebrating little monthly anniversaries but it was a big deal to him. He was 21 this year. The age Zelos considered to be a real man because you could drink. He was finally ready. He was going to kiss Colette in front of everyone. He was embarrassed by PDA and was often nervous when they even held hands or when she kissed his cheek but he wanted to give her his first kiss. He was tired of waiting.

"Yo Bud. Your here early." He turned to see Zelos walk over with Sheena.

I wanted to be alone awhile to think." Zelos grinned and threw his arm around Lloyd,

"Happy birthday bud."

"Yeah. Lloyd. Happy birthday." Sheena said and hugged him.

"Why are you guys here so early?" Lloyd asked as they sat on some stools by the juice bar.

"I'm buying Sheena a new swimsuit." Zelos grinned and Sheena pulled on his ear,

"Actually. I'm making him buy one. He's getting to old for speedos."

"My voluptuous beauty. A good looking stud can't ever bet to old for a speedo." Zelos grinned and Lloyd rubbed his head.

"I didn't even think about that. I suppose I should buy one also." Sheena's face dropped.

"A speedo?!" Lloyd's turned red.

"What?! No. I meant swimming trunks. I'd never wear something like that."

"I probably wouldn't let you either." They turned to see Kratos on the beach. Zelos covered his mouth, trying to restrain himself from laughing. The cold and former seraph was standing there, wearing sandals, shorts and an open Hawaiian like shirt. A pair of sunglasses sat on his head.

"Oh Martel is hurts!" Zelos fell of the stool laughing. Lloyd raised and eyebrow and shook his head. Sheena stood up.

"Shut up stupid chosen. you look fine Kratos." The man looked at himself,

"I don't care how I look. I just wore something suitable." Zelos stood up, snatched the sunglasses and placed them on Kratos's face.

"Hey guys. I figured out how to make Kratos scarier." They looked at his serious face with the glasses hiding his eyes and Lloyd smiled.

"Actually, it looks less scary. It's all in the eyes." Kratos lowered the glasses and Zelos pulled back behind Sheena.

"Let's go Sheena. To the hotel." Lloyd blinked and hurried after.

"Be back later Dad." he yelled. Kratos folded his arms and looked over at a tree.

"You find this amusing don't you?" Yuan came out from behind a tree.

"I told you it was better then wearing your uniform."

"I see no reason why my normal clothes would be a problem." Kratos looked at the half elf. As the world tree was growing stronger, it was starting to be able to defend for it's self and Yuan could leave the woods once in a while. The renegade leader stood there in clothes similar to Kratos's, but he just wore a white tank top instead of the bright colorful shirt.

"Colors suit you well Kratos." Yuan teased him and Kratos started off.

"Hey. I was joking." The blue haired man followed.

"Don't make me do this." Lloyd complained and Sheena waited outside the dressing room.

"No way bud. You don't need a shirt." Zelos stepped out of the room. Sheena frowned and hit his head.

"I said no speedos!" Zelos waved his finger,

"I need to show my beauty to the world. Besides, It's bud's birthday not mine. you should be worried about how he dresses."

"I trust Lloyd's opinion."

"Sheena. He's trying to wear a shirt with swimming shorts." Sheena blinked and reached in the room, grabbing onto the shirt.

"Lloyd. Your to young to hid under clothes. It's the beach. Be like you used too. Uhh..without the flippers and diving gear if you don't mind though."

"But it's embarrassing." Lloyd complained. Zelos cleared his throat.

"Hey Colette. I didn't know you were here." Sheena was suddenly pulled to the floor, the shirt pulled quickly from her grasp.

"Colette isn't here." Sheena said and Zelos laughed.

"Your nervous about being around Colette aren't you bud?" Zelos grinned and pulled open the curtain, causing Lloyd to jump. He held the shirt in his hand and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Sheena grinned and pulled the shirt away.

"Lloyd. Your ripped. Just like Kratos." Lloyd folded his arms. He wasn't huge like Regal but his mussels defiantly had definition to them, just like his father's.

"Lloyd. You shouldn't be embarrassed by this." Sheena said, slapping his chest with the back of her hand.

"I I'm not! It's just that.."

"Colette hasn't seen you shirtless before?" Zelos asked.

"No way. What about that one time at the beach?"

"Colette stayed in to sleep remember. Having to run around and find those kids."

"Oh yeah." Sheena agreed with the redhead. Zelos put his arm around Lloyd,

"Sheena. you know you look good without a shirt on as well." she kicked him in the face and grabbed Lloyd's wrist.

"Come on Lloyd." Zelos twitched on the ground. when they arrived at the beach, they were surprised to see everyone already there.

"Huh?"

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled seeing Lloyd come up with Sheena.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" Lloyd glared at Zelos and Sheena. They both smiled.

"Well you wouldn't leave so we had to get you away so Yuan and Kratos can start setting up." Lloyd looked over at them men. Kratos smiled and Yuan waved.

"You guys were in on it too. Does that explain your clothes." Yuan laughed as they came over.

"Come on. Kratos looks fine in colors right. Its always purple or white with this guy." They had to admit that Kratos looked a bit..off with bright colors but no one dared to say so. Lloyd looked around.

"Where's Colette?" He asked and Genis ran over.

"Her an Raine are still changing. They will be here later." He heard his name being called and ran back, stopping a minute.

"Happy Birthday Lloyd." He said and ran back over to join Presea in making their sand castle again. Lloyd laughed and looked at the water.

"Hey Dad. Will you come swimming with me?" Lloyd asked and Kratos nodded.

"I suppose. I never was much for swimming though." Yuan pushed the man into the water and he glared at the half elf, grabbing his ponytail and pulling him into the water.

"Hey!"

"Blame your fa." he was cut off with a huge serge of water and Yuan glared behind his blue and wet hair.

"Shut up."

"No magic Yuan." Lloyd tackled the half elf and they all got into a huge water fight. Zelos, Lloyd and Kratos failed miserably against Yuan's water magic and Sheena using Udinie's powers. Sheena stood up and waved.

"Raine and Colette are here." Lloyd quickly ducked down into the water, his nose and eyes barely above the surface.

"Don't let her see me." Kratos looked down at his crouching son and raised an eyebrow.

"He's embarrassed. Apparently Colette's never seen him without a shirt on before." Sheena pointed out.

"I see." Kratos said and he looked at Yuan. They nodded and both grabbed Lloyd's arms.

"Hey! Let me go." The two former seraphs carried Lloyd from the water and dropped him in front of Colette and Raine.

"I hate you guys." Lloyd frowned and crossed his arms.

"Happy Birthday Lloyd." Colette smiled and knelt down, warping her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Colette." He frowned at his Dad and the two that carried him left to join the others. Raine waved her hand,

"Come on. I don't think your father will hold against the cake much longer." Colette laughed and Lloyd stood up.

"Fine." Colette's eyes followed his shirtless torso up and walk away from her.

"_Lloyd's bear chest..covered in water and shiny. And his broad shoulders. It's better then I had dreamed off."_ She blushed and fixed her skirt.

"_It's happening again. I wonder if he would let me touch him. I wonder if he'll l.." _She shook her head and walked over.

"What's wrong little angel? Your face is redder then Lloyd's trunks." Zelos pointed out, protecting his cake piece from Sheena's fork.

"It's..huh...nothing." she looked over at Lloyd again where his was sitting and looked quickly at something else. But that something else ended up being Zelos. Zelos caught this and grinned. He grabbed Colette's arm, pulled her over to Lloyd and set her on his lap.

"Oh..hi Colette." He smiled and she turned bright red, pulling away from his chest.

"So what did you get Lloyd for his birthday Colette?" She shuddered,

"Uhh uh.. Actually it's back in the hotel. I didn't want it to get messed up." Lloyd grinned,

"That's ok. You don't have to get me anything really. Colette. You want to go swim?" she nodded. She had often seen Lloyd and Genis swim together a long time ago but she wasn't ever allowed to join in. Lloyd always wore a shirt then also. They dived into the water and slashed each other.

"Colette. Watch this." He dove down into the water and did an underwater back flip before coming back up to the surface.

"I like swimming. It's kinda like flying to me." Lloyd laughed and he noticed Colette kinda of frozen in the water.

"Are you ok Colette?" she nodded and he swam over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your lying." She blinked. She knew Lloyd could tell all to well when she was hiding something or when she was lying. She used to do that fake smile but now apparently her eyes gave it away, according to her boyfriend.

"It's just..I've never...umm." Lloyd knew exctually where she was going and sunk down in the water.

"Your embarrassed?" Colette nodded.

"So am I." Lloyd averted his gaze.

"We're..pretty silly huh?" Lloyd asked and Colette nodded.

"Yeah...umm..Lloyd."

"Yeah." She sank down to his level and her hands hesitated and set on top of his shoulders. Her hands trailed along them and back before dancing their way down his chest. She could feel the mussels underneath and continued her hands down his faint but visible abs. Lloyd's eyes rolled back slightly at her touch. Her mana transferred through her finger tips just like when she kissed his check. It never happened when they just held hands. It seem to only occur when...they were both thinking dirty thoughts. He wanted her so to continue but his better judgment kicked in. He grabbed her hands and brought them to his mouth.

"Having fun?" He asked and she lowered her gaze.

"Your body is beautiful Lloyd." She leaned against him, causing him to tense up. Lloyd didn't mind anymore. She thought he was beautiful and he thought see was so it must be right. This must be the time he had thought about for so long.

"Colette." she looked up at his red face and he leaned down and claimed her lips. They could feel the mana transfer and she melted in his arms, losing her support against him. It was like he imagined, alteast what he could imagine. He wanted the warming feeling in his gut to stay. The two seemed to have forgot that there were others on the beach.

* * *

**Me:** I hope fangirls didn't faint from nosebleeds. Sorry girls, he's Colette's in this one. Thanks for reading and feel free to review.


	4. The Love

**Me:** Final chapter. **Warning of Adult themes.** I will warn you when they arrive for the faint of heart xD I own nothing and Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco

* * *

Lloyd's finally broke free from Colette's lips and sunk down into teh water, seeing the group was now standing at the beach side watching.

"PDA PDA PDA ahh. what was I thinking." He muttered and sunk below the water so they couldn't see him.

"Lloyd?" Colette looked around. Zelos ran over and glomped Colette.

"Way to make the move Colette. I thought you and Lloyd would never tie the knot." Kratos cleared his trough and looked toward Raine.

"I believe you own me 500 gald."

"What?! This doesn't count. It's his birthday!"

"Pay up." Colette knelt down in the water looking for Lloyd.

"What are you two talking about." Sheena asked and Raine folded her arms.

"Me and Kratos had..a bet. I bet that Lloyd Colette wouldn't kiss Lloyd for a few more years and Kratos bet that His son would act first in the next few months." Colette turned red.

"You guys bet on us? like that?!" Zelos grinned and slid over to Sheena, coughing slightly and held out his hand.

"Fine you idiot chosen!" She dropped some gald in his hand.

"Not you guys also!" Colette exclaimed, red beyond comprehension.

"Trust me. I know love. It was going to be Lloyd first." Regal and Genis were very quiet and they exchanged some gald with Presea.

"Genis! I can't believe you. Betting is bad." Raine said and hit the teen's head. Presea smiled having won the bet.

"what did you guys bet on?" Zelos glared at the three.

"Presea bet that everyone else was also betting on this." Genis rubbed his head and Regal sighed.

"We were both out bested." Lloyd's head shot up from the water.

"You guys really are something aren't you. This is all a joke to you." He stomped past Colette and grabbed a towel, drying head.

"Lloyd. They meant no harm." Yuan said and he shot the half elf a familiar 'Aurion' glare.

"You guys think our relationship is just a joke to you. You'd probably hitch us up now if you could. Maybe I'm just not ready ok!" He yelled and took off to the end of the beach and jumped up on a overlooking cliff where they couldn't reach him. Kratos sighed.

"He is right."

"I feel bad about it now." Sheena said.

"None of us thought about how serious Lloyd was about Colette."

"Or how embarrassed." Regal added after Raine. Colette reveled her wings and flew down the beach and up the cliff side.

"Lloyd."

"Go away Colette." he said softly, staring out blankly at the sea. She sat beside him instead.

"It's ok Lloyd. I don't mind how slow you want to go. I'm just happy that you'd want to be with..me." Lloyd caught the hesitation in her voice and his eyes wondered over to her.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You hesitated." She blushed.

"Well. It's just. I'm not...as pretty as Sheena and smart like Raine or mysterious like Presea. I trip constantly and well.." Lloyd blinked and grabbed Colette's shoulder firmly, causing her to flinch.

"shut up Colette." Her eyes shook at the anger in his voice.

"Don't you ever compare yourself to anyone again! You are Colette Brunell. Your are hot to me. Way better looking then anyone else in this world!" He felt her shake and realized he was being to harsh. He released his grip and wrapped around her shoulders.

"You once asked me if I was interested in girls like Princess Hilda remember? I said she was pretty and stuff but you got mad and stomped off. I'm..just a nverous guy around you Colette. I used to be fine but since I love you now..I'm just no good at expressing myself anymore." She hugged him back.

"Besides. Your your own unique angel. I've had to deal with people comparing me to Dad and I'll never be like him." Colette laughed and Lloyd pulled back.

"I was being serious." Colette nodded.

"I know but I like you better then Kratos. He's to serious. Although with your wet hair you look almost exactly like him." she giggled and he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it to stay up and she continued laughing at the goofy look on his face. She took off the skirt around her bathing bottom and handed it to him.

"Here. Use this." He looked at it and took it, rubbing his head,

"You sure?"

"It'll work better for you then me." She looked out at the sea.

"Besides. I like blonds." Lloyd added.

"I'm fine if you don't want to kiss in public. I'm..embarrassed thought. I didn't know what to do. That was my first."

"Mine also." She blushed looking at Lloyd. As handsome as he was to her, he hadn't had girl's hit on him and date him like Zelos always seemed to be doing. He grinned and she laughed looking back at the water.

"You know what. I bet they are just jealous." Colette teased and Lloyd noticed something.

"Colette."

"Yeah?"

"Why were you wearing this skirt anyway?"

"Huh? what do you mean?" She tensed up as Lloyd's hand ran down her thigh and her leanded forward to continue down to her feet.

"Your legs are really shapely. I never noticed. And your feet are so pretty." She tensed up.

"Lloyd?" he lowered his gaze as his hand stopped on her thigh again. He held his breath and gasped.

"I can't take it anymore."

"Lloyd?" He leaned against Colette and kissed her deeper then before. Her eyes widened and she fell back against the warm sand and Lloyd leaned over her. They gasped for breath and he turned red. Her eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Colette? Are you ok?"

"I think so." They looked at each other in silence again and She kissed him this time, pulling his head down. Her boy lifted to push against his and his hand trailed on her thigh. The mana transfer was ecstatic and they both didn't know what to do, what was going on or if they should stop. Lloyd turned red and pulled back, hoping Colette hadn't noticed. She did. They were both adults and understood what was happening but they were also both frightened.

"What do we do?" Colette asked. Lloyd sat back loosing the string on his shorts nervously.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt you Colette but you know how Zelos is always talking about..um..sensations?" She nodded.

"That is what's happening. It hasn't been the first time either but I can't hold it anymore. Not after that kiss. It was like..you unlocked me Colette and now I'm don't want to ruin our relationship by.." She blinked and he knelt down and whispered in her ear. She turned red and the grabbed Lloyd's neck.

"I'm not afraid Lloyd. As long as it's you." her wings flapped quickly behind her. Lloyd lost all control now. Colette had just giving him permission and he lifted her to her feet.

"To be honest Lloyd..I've been..thinking those thought also." She said as they snuck from the beach and to a hotel room they had rented for the next few days.

_***This is where the rate M comes in so if you don't wish to read, skip down until it's over.***_

_**

* * *

**_

"You have? About me?" Lloyd was embarrassed and flattered at the same time as he set her on the bed. She nodded and ran her hands on his chest.

"I wanted to rub your chest and feel your hands on my skin. D Doesn't that sound weird?" Colette shuddered and Lloyd leaned forward.

"No Colette. It sounds nice actually." He closed his eyes and took her lips, catching Colette off guard, allowing his tongue inside her beautiful lips. This caused her to moan and she pulled her arm's around Lloyd's back, forcing his body to rub against hers. The mana transferring felt like sparks when you get shocked. Like rubbing your feet on carpet and touching metal. They broke free to breath and Colette sat up. She was completely at Lloyd's mercy and wished for him to continue. He tilted his head and kissed down her neck and the Crusix Crystal. The blond gasped and took Lloyd's hand, gently kissing his exshpere, earning the same reaction. She felt her top fall from around her neck and slide off from her chest, leaving her exposed.

Lloyd gently kissed the soft breasts and she grabbed his hair tightly. "Lloyd." She gasped as he sucked slightly, leaving red marks on her. She didn't care. She loved Lloyd and his beautiful self and was happy that he loved hers as well. Lloyd on the other hand wasn't sure where this was coming from. He had either learned to much from Zelos or something inside him must have known what it wanted when lust took over. Her nails drove into Lloyd's back as she climaxed. She was so much more sensitive then Lloyd, probably from the amount of mana she had compared to him. She felt the warming sensation travel through her body like electricity and then it was gone. She wanted Lloyd to feel that as well. He lifted his head for a second and Colette took his bottom lip and sucked on it gently before her hands trailed from his abs to his shorts. He gasped and stopped.

"Colette. You don't have t.."

"I want to." Her lustful voice said. This was a total turn on for Lloyd and he turned over, allowing the angel on top to control his body. He wanted more kissing though and she gave it to him. She kissed his forehead, then eye, then nose, then mouth. She was creating a trail of mana transfers in a row and Lloyd could feel them linger, just as she still did. Her hand slipped gently into the shorts and grabbed his member tightly. Lloyd gasped and grabbed the sheets.

"Co ll..where..did .."

"Sheena isn't all that innocent when she drinks." Colette giggled and put her finger on Lloyd's lips.

"Shuu. It's ok Lloyd. I want you to feel my love like I did yours." She said softly and sucked on his chest and neck, leaving similar hikkies. He gasped as Colette would slow down and speed up, stopping a few times to run her finger along the shaft. She could see the sweat all over Lloyd's body and smiled. Her kisses found their way to Lloyd's chest and she sucked gently on one of the nipples like Lloyd. She enjoyed is so she thought Lloyd would also. Ironically, Lloyd ended up screaming his release while Colette had only gasped. She felt his love all over her hands and grinned, taking his lips before resting on his chest.

* * *

_***Ok virgin eyes, it's over. your safe to come back xD***_

"Did we just?" Lloyd asked and yawned.

"I don't know." Colette said and smiled rubbing her head on his chest and her hand on the sheets.

"I love you Collete."

"I love you more Lloyd."

"Do not." Lloyd said and turned, causing the angel to roll on him and onto her side.

"Do too." she said and curled up next to his body. Lloyd sighed and put his arms around her, getting comfortable for sleep.

"Lloyd."

"Huh?"

"How are we going to tell them?"

"Who cares. Your my girlfriend aren't you?"

"Yes. your my boyfriend right? This is what they do?" The angel said and Lloyd laughed.

"I suppose."

"Happy Birthday Lloyd."

"Thanks for the present." He said and smiled before they drifted to sleep. Who cares about how they were going to tell them or if they ever even knew. They loved each other and they both showed how much they did. If Lloyd left again for the journey, Colette would be with him and if he stayed, she'd stay with them.

Who really cares about the little changes anymore.

* * *

**Me:** Fin. That was fun. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews xD *_for anyone who read, how was my rate M section? I usually only do Yaoi so this was a challenge*_


End file.
